ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Assemble (2013 TV series)
Based after the Record breaking blockbuster movie The Avengers, Falcon (the newest member of The Avengers) is the main eyes and ears of the viewer as he adventures with his teammates (consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor). Premiere Dates Season 1: May 26th 2013-May 25th 2014 Season 2: 2014-2015 Characters Season 1 Heroes *Avengers: **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Adrian Pasdar) ***J.A.R.V.I.S. (David Kaye) **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Roger Craig Smith) **Bruce Banner/The Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Laura Bailey) **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Troy Baker) **Thor Odinson/Thor (Travis Willingham) **Sam Wilson/Falcon (Bumper Robinson) *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Chi McBride) **Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) **Aaron Reece/Molecule Kid (Daryl Sabara) *Fantastic Four: **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Robin Atkin Downes) **Susan Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (Kari Wahlgren) **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (James Arnold Taylor) **Ben Grimm/The Thing (Dave Boat) **H.E.R.B.I.E. (Nolan North) *Beings of Asgard: **Odin (Frank Welker) **Heimdall (James C. Mathis III) **Fandral (Benjamin Diskin) **Hogun (Clancy Brown) **Volstagg (Fred Tatasciore) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) *Glorian (Robin Atkin Downes) *Dr. Henry Pym/Ant Man (Grant George) *Guardians of the Galaxy: **Peter Quill/Star Lord (Chris Cox) **Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer (David Sobolov) **Gamora (Nika Futterman) **Rocket Racoon (Seth Green) **Groot (Kevin Michael Richardson) Villains *The Cabal: **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Iron Skull (Liam O'Brien) - the main antagonist and leader ***Arnim Zola (Robin Atkin Downes) ***Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Robin Atkin Downes) ***Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (Diedrich Bader) **George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Charlie Adler) - the secondary antagonist and second-in-command ***Super-Adaptoid ***Scientist Supreme (Stephen Root) ***Technovore (Charlie Adler) ***A.I.M. Soldiers (Various Voices) **Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom (Maurice LaMarche) ***Lucia Von Bardas (Dawnn Lewis) **Vlad Tepes Dracula/Dracula (Corey Burton) ***Vampire Army (Various) **Attuma (Dwight Schultz) **Hyperion (Brian Bloom) *Space Phantoms (David Kaye) *Ulik (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Justin Hammer (Jason Spisak) *Wrecking Crew: **Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (John DiMaggio) **Henry Camp/Bulldozer (Travis Willingham) **Brian Calusky/Piledriver (Cam Clarke) **Eillot Franklin/Thunderball (Fred Tatasciore) *Loki (Troy Baker) *Impossible Man (Tom Kenny) *Blood Brothers (David Kaye & Liam O'Brien) *Mojo (Ralph Garman) *Mangog (J.B. Blanc) *Galactus (John DiMaggio) **Terrax (James C. Mathis III) *Circus of Crime: **Buck Chisholm/Trickshot (Travis Willingham) **Ringmaster (Fred Tatasciore) **Great Gambonnos (Roger Craig Smith) **Human Cannonball (Bumper Robinson) **Princess Python (Hyden Walch) **Bruno the Strongman (Adrian Pasdar) * Thanos (John DiMaggio) - Red Skull's Master (Makes a Cameo in the Season Finale) Supporting Characters *J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) *Darlene Wilson (Cree Summer) - Falcon's Mother Season 2 Heroes *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Maria Hill (Kari Wahlgren) **Clay Quartermain (Diedrich Bader) *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Beings of Asgard: **Lady Sif (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **Balder (Dave Wittenberg) **Valkyrie (Kari Wahlgren) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Will Friedle) **Nathan Summers/Cable (Ron Perlman) *Col. James Rhodes/War Machine (James C. Mathis III) * Janet Van-Dyne/Wasp (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (April Stewart) *Vision (Dave Wittenberg) *T'Challa/Black Panther (Carl Lumbly) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Neal McDonough) *X-51/Aaron Stack/Machine Man (Diedrich Bader) *Namor McKenzie/Namor (John DiMaggio) *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Steven Blum) *Brian Braddock/Captain Britian (J.B. Blanc) Villians *Ultron (Maurice LaMarche) *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron Strucker (Clancy Brown) *Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper (Tasia Valenza) *Ghost (Charlie Adler) *The Mandarin (John DiMaggio) **Aldrich Killian (Robin Atkin Downes) *Max Fury/Scorpio (Phil Morris) **Foot Soldiers (Various Voices) *Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo (J.B. Blanc) * Emil Blonsky/Abomination (John DiMaggio) * Venom (Daran Norris) * Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (John DiMaggio) * Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (John DiMaggio) * K'lrt/Super-Skrull (Charlie Adler) Supporting Characters *Virgina "Pepper" Potts (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Jane Foster (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Amadeus Cho (Eric Bauza) Episodes Season 1: 2013-2014 Season 2: 2014-2015 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers